


Breathe In, Push Down

by Crazy_Comet_97



Series: Surfin' The Tube [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, BigJigglyPanda - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, basicallyidowrk - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, PAX West, YouTube, completed work, hidden pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Comet_97/pseuds/Crazy_Comet_97
Summary: This was a mistake, a huge mistake. Maybe he should have stayed home.He’d been feeling like crap since last night and he is sure his friends’ would understand,maybe, he didn’t know, but he felt like he was disappointing his fans, /their/ fans if he didn’t come.The only problem with this was that it brought back memories,the kind that him swallow hard and made his free hand press against the large appendage on his front gently,the folds of his shirt and jumper straining in their best efforts to hide it to only small avail.(SEQUEL TO BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT)





	Breathe In, Push Down

“**_Mini, why you gotta be a little bitch, now I have to fuck Anthony in the asshole-”_ **

** _“He straight up raw-dogged me too.”_ **

** _“You gonna get pregnant, biiiitch!”_ **

Pregnant.

/_ Pregnant. _/

God, god, why did he have to say that!?

Why did he have to go and jinx himself?

That’s what it had turned into after all and he had no one but himself to take the blame.

He had hoped it had been a joke at first, but those pink lines weren’t going away, not was the round, rotund bump that had settled in his lap pressing rather heavily against the passenger seat in front of him on his plane that had replaced his lanky thin body as well as he waited for it to land, making him wince as it shifted heavily every so often, something against his lower back and hips making them ache.

This was a mistake, a huge mistake. Maybe he should have stayed home.

He’d been feeling like crap since last night and he is sure his friends’ would understand, maybe, he didn’t know, but he felt like he was disappointing his fans, /their/ fans if he didn’t come.

The only problem with this was that it brought back memories, the kind that him swallow hard and made his free hand press against the large appendage on his front gently,

the folds of his shirt and jumper straining in their best efforts to hide it to only small avial.

God, he looked so gross and it was hot, so hot for this time of year in despite Florida being so much worse, but he couldn’t risk it.

The bump hadn't been there last con, which happened to be PAX West. In fact, he was sure that’s where he’d gotten it from. Honestly, he couldn’t really remember the whole night. Him and the squad had gotten trashed off their tits in alcohol and his memories, while hazy, only provided him with waking up the night after, his alarm still blaring despite it being 3 hours over when it should have stopped with between his legs stinging and a sleeping and heavily snoring Anthony Brown draped over him, naked just as much as he seemed to be.

Immediately, Marcel blamed himself from the beginning, beating himself up about it the more he thought about it. Marcel was married. He was MARRIED to a WIFE who he LOVED.

How could this have happened!? How could he have done this to her!?

God, this was so fucked up and he wanted to think more, but a jolt of reality in the form of both the announcer coming over the intercom to say they were landing and a sharp pain that shot though his back, made him come back to Earth again, struggling to get his belongings together as he looked with worry at the large sphere in front of him. The cause of all his current nightmares and, in between, some dreams as well.

Against his better judgement, back in the past, he’d hoped Anthony had forgotten as well what had happened and he’d slipped out of the hotel room before he woke, but it was clear when Anthony quickly sought him out after a panel and dragged him off into a corner they could talk in that he knew too.

It was excruciating to talk it over, but they agreed unanimously that they would just be the friends they always were and two days later, they swore to forget the whole thing as they parted to their separate planes, him back to Florida, while Anthony jetted off back to Ohio.

Marcel had hoped, out of luck and a whilte lie or two, he would be able to get away with what he had done and love up on his wife and for a while, it worked. However, it all came undone when Marcel had done a late night recording session and exhausted as hell, he’d come out of his gaming room only to find Simone in tears.

Before he could rush in and ask what was wrong, she started screaming at him, yelling and crying before she threw her phone at him, asking if it was true. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt compelled to look at the screen and paled, horrified. Someone had taken video of him and Anthony and though some means, it had found its way to Simone.

It didn’t know if it was the look on his face, or the way he suddenly slumped, but Simone snapped, yanking the phone from him. He tried to explain, really tried, but she didn’t want to hear it. To her, he’d done the ultimate wrong and honestly, he didn’t even want to defend himself because she was right.

The argument lasted long into the night before Simone packed a bag and left. 3 days later, a moving truck showed up to collect her stuff from their house and soon, everything he once had was gone. Simone, his home (he couldn’t afford to stay there after all), his reputation among some of his friends and others (the fucking drama channels picked it up within a day and it was all over the itnernet come when Simone moved out), a lot of things.

It broke him.

Falling into a deep depression, Marcel struggled to do anything remotely. He moved into a 2 bed apartment that just fit everything, he barely streamed, didn’t upload, barely sued social media as well.

Only when he was at the peak of his downward spiral did he notice a much /much/, smaller version of the great orb that currently, stuck out like a sore thumb in the airport and made him walk funny due to its size as he called a LYFT to come and take him to his hotel.

When he first noticed the bump, he just thought it was from the eating and moping around he had been doing. Doing that tended to make people gain weight, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t shift it. In fact, the more he ate to stop it growing, the bigger it suddenly started to become.

Finally after putting up with it a few more weeks, he got an answer he hadn’t expected in a small doctor's office in downtown Orlando. There was a new person in there, maybe even 2 of them and they had been there for months now and he’d had no idea.

It was a shock to him, but soon enough, his brain snapped back in and he came back to his senses. Simone might be gone, that was just a fact he needed to live with, but now he had other reasons to pick himself back up, ones no one knew about other than himself.

He groaned as he managed to pull himself and his suitcase in the car, breathing heavily and already exhausted body aching from the heat. Thankfully, it wasn't going to be a long drive to his hotel and he prayed it wouldn’t be a long check in. He needed a bed in a room ASAP.

Only then could he take all the shirts and hoodie off and have it be released, the bump finally tumbling out, slightly red and angry from being constricted due to his choice of clothing to hide it. He chuckled sadly when he saw something move within it and pressed a hand over it gently before letting himself drop to sleep in his underwear, not even receiving the texts from friends soon after asking if he had arrived and if he wanted to come hang out.

He had wanted to sleep for a much longer time then he managed, but unfortunately, with a heavy object on top of all your organs, sleep was seldom easy anymore. Plus, he was still in a fair bit of pain, having been suffering rather terrible back pains since the night before he had boarded the plane. His body obviously was stretched to its limits and he just hoped in the next 2 weeks, this would finally resolve itself.

He was scared shitless of the thought of exactly /when/ it would happen, but he tried not to think about it. In his mind, he’d be better off later at the time if he didn’t.

Back in the present, Marcel released his grip from the back of a chair situated in the corner of the room with a deep breath, hands digging fists into his back as he groaned, sunlight filtering weakly onto his face. God, his back was in shambles, the pain having eased some, but instead moving to squeeze around his side with it instead. He was exhausted as well, having been up and down all night, but he couldn’t tap out now, he’d come here for a reason and he needed to go downstairs, have some breakfast, take some painkillers and meet up with everybody while trying not to bring notice to his tubbier appearance.

Cupping the bottom of his stomach, Marcel stifled a groan as another pain shot up though his back as he attempted to get dressed, putting all the layers out and making the bump as concealed as he could make it, practically sweating by the time he met up with the boys.

While some of the boys, like Evan, Craig, Daithi, Anthony, Smitty and Scott were more focused on his state of mind (Anthony was looking particularly worried, his eyes watching him like a hawk), Tyler and Brian took it upon themselves to ask him (gently thank god) about his newly gained weight and much drained appearance, obviously concerned.

Shifting uncomfortably as another twinge of pain (thankfully dulled mostly by the painkillers he’d taken with breakfast) shot though him, he just pretended to laugh and fake smiled to ease the tension in the room.

“**Hey, so I let myself go after what happened, everyone does it. ’m working on it man, **‘m** working on it. I’m alright.**”

It was a bold faced lie on his part, but it seemed to appease everyone. Well, everyone except Anthony and Tyler it seemed, given the look on their faces.

He couldn’t care less for the moment, as he had just wanted to enjoy the con and take his mind off the body parts pushing against his organs. He also didn’t want to think about Simone or his secret or how the way his friends looked at him, especially Tony who stayed close to him as they made their way to the hall where PAx was being held.

He couldn't drop this on him now. Maybe after this was over he could, but for now, he just shifted in his seat and tried to concentrate on what Craig was telling the audience as their panel dragged on, biting his hand to stifle a yelp. He had been okay for the most part, having been walking around the con, but it had taken its toll on him by the time they had been placed on stage. His hips felt like they were grinding against eachother and his stomach under his many layers felt so heavy and he felt like he was baking in them.

Though he had been grateful they had given him a seat to sit on, it was the most uncomfortable thing in the world right now as all he could feel was the pain in his back returning with a vengeance and the heat making him dizzy. He wanted to speak and give his opinion, but his mouth felt like cotton and the world was spinning. Closing his eyes, he tried to will himself into seeing the world straight again, but it wasn’t working.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Tyler, asking if he was okay.

Taking his hand, he went to go say that he was fine, just feeling a little under the weather and all and he could get though it, but breakfast decided to make a sudden return on him and he abandoned the stage (as best as he could, given the heavy weight he carried) to go and throw up in the nearest trash can out of sight, legs shaky and weak as he leaned against a wall, hands palming the bump hidden under his clothing as he leant against it.

Just as he feared, he was a mess and now, the whole fucking /panel/ saw it.

He could hear some of the guys calling after him, but decided rather quickly that if he was really sick like he felt he was, that he couldn’t stay. It was too much of a risk. He’d just have to apologize after when they got back to the hotel and just say that he had been sick and thought he would be okay. In his mind, he needed to rest, with no argument being kicked up by anyone or even himself. Waddling his way out, the hotel was thankfully only a few blocks away, but the dizziness got worse and so did the pain, leaving him breathless at some points and dry heaving at others.

It was only when he finally reached the hotel and dragged himself into the elevator did he breathe a small sigh of relief. Thank god. It had been started to get so much worse.

As soon as he was in his hotel room room, he once again took off his clothes to be in his underwear and he crawled onto his freshly made bed, free to groan as loud as possible from the pain now he was on his own, but fear soon took over.

He wasn’t dumb, no, but Marcel didnt want to admit it. However, as he lay curled on his side and the pain and heat seemed to get progressively worse, he had to admit that one of his worst nightmares had come true. He was in labor, in a hotel room located in a fucking different state, alone and scared.

He had no idea what to do. It’s like his mind was foggy and sluggish, the only action he seemed to be able to do being rubbing the bump to ease how tight it was while he withered from the pain and trying to cool himself down.

He should have done something, called someone (most likely 911), but couldn’t find it in him to get up or do anything, to dizzy to even think. He soon felt himself slipping into a haze of darkness and feeling faint, he blacked out

He didn’t know just how long he was out for when he woke. Was it only a couple of minutes? Hours? Were they okay? However, when he had, he knew something was different. There was a cold wetness on his head and a large hand tapping his cheeks gently. Obviously, whoever had broken into his room was trying to wake him, but his head ached terribly and the tapping didn’t help, causing him to groan and try to turn away from it.

He felt another hand (most likely the same) reach out to try and pull him back️, but neither got far before a new pain ripped though him, causing him to curl up again with a yelp, his arms still around the bump.

He didn’t feel hot and sweaty anymore and during the ordeal, the hand swam into his vision a few times, followed by words he couldn’t make out before a second voice joined in, trying to get his attention.

They both sounded familiar, but he couldn't place them, pain occupying his senses.

He knew he should be freaking out.God, someone was here and seeing this happen to him and he knew he looked like shit and felt like shit, but suddenly the pain clenched down and he shot uop, arching his back with a loud groan as he felt a loud, painful pop inside of him and a shift in his body as an oil like substance flowed heavily out of his lower half under the sheets beneath in, soaking them, but easing the edge of the pain as he lay on his back panting, heavily engorged stomach towering in the air and creating a dome out of the sheets and doonas that hid it as he breathed a loud sigh.

His water had finally broken, there could be no other explanation. The pressure was still there, but it had eased a little bit. He knew that the pain would be coming back soon, but for now, he was glad for the reprieve.

“**Ohhhhhhh…**”

Unlike before, there was now dead silence in the room, save for Marcel’s brief noises for air as he tried his best to get oxygen back into himself during the brief pain reprieve before another came and he finally cursed out loud, curling in on himself again as he waited for it to ease itself back down and pass.

At some point, a shaky hand, the one in his vision earlier to his knowledge, was offered on top of his own and silently, Marcel took it and crushed it hard, crying out a little as the pain dragged this time before settling once again.

Prying open his wet eyes, Marcel met Anthony’s face as they just stared at eachother. Anthony was pale, white as a ghost and shaking, his hand still clutched in Marcel’s grip, while Marcel’s eyes closed again, both in horror and embarrassment. Oh god, he was so dead, they must think he was dying. H didn’t want them to see him like this.

Eye wandering, he saw Tyler at the foot of his bed speaking hurriedly, but gently into his phone, the door to his hotel room slightly open, before Tyler caught his eye and said he had to go, that he was awake, before hanging up.

He wanted to ask Tyler what was happened and how him and Anthony had gotten in his room, but the sudden appearance of vomit stopped him from talking, the waste basket becoming the next target of his stomach as he threw up nothing but bile as a smaller but no less painful cramp flew though him, feeling Anthony’s now still hand on his back as Tyler held him by his chest to make sure he didn’t fall.

Despite not wanting them there, Marcel was quite grateful.

Eventually, the heaving slowed and he allowed the boys, his friends, to pull him back onto the bed, but it didn’t last long as another pain, worse than the last, squeezed though him and he groaned again, sitting up now with his head against the headboard and hands buried in the sheets other than the one that had found its way back to Anthony’s. “Ohhhhh godddd…”

“Hey, hey Marcel, look at me, look at me-“

Reopening his glazed over eyes, he looked over at Anthony, who was still pale, but gentle as he touched his arm. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. Tyler’s called the ambulance and they’re on their way, he’s gone outside to find them so they can get to the right room. You’ll be okay. You should have told us you were sick, we wouldn’t have made up come on stage.”

Marcel wanted to respond, he wanted to cry and yell and scream and just tell the truth but couldn’t, but what could he say? “**T-Tony, I…**”

He wanted to say more, but pain took hold once again and this time, he didn’t even care that Tony was there, arms wrapping themselves back around his stomach as he grit his teeth to bear with it. He thought he heard Tony gasp beside him as his stomach shifted heavily under their collective touch, but his own gasps seemed louder as he battled to keep upright.

However, the pain didn’t leave or even recede like last time, instead being replaced by a sensation that felt like something was being pulled down slowly towards the bottom of his body. Legs shaking, he knew that the change meant he was close. He needed out of here.

Panting, he almost cried out as he moved from under the bed, throwing the covers back as Anthony attempted to stop him. It was in vain however as despite being in heavy labor and feeling like these babies were going to fall out of him, Marcel managed to dodge him and make it to the bathroom, locking the door behind him as he dragged himself into the bathtub, ignoring Anthony’s yelling and pounding on the door as he felt the pain start to creep up back on him again.

He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t-

“**Gah!**” The pain that flashed though him again had other ideas and he forced himself to remember what he had to do.

Thinking back as his legs shook, he closed his eyes and berated himself.

It shouldn’t have been this fast, but then again, he had to consider that he’d been in pain, on and off the last day or so.

Given his spotty memory, he figured, begrudgingly, he had to have been in labor for at least the last 48 hours, given the back pain and cramps.

He just hadn’t realised it because he thought it was normal him drum pregnancy pain from carrying such a large bump around on his body. Plus, he thought they would wait another two weeks.

The realization made him want to cry, fat tears falling from his eyes for a moment before he regained control.

Speaking of realisations, as the pain dulled to the point where it was bearable, Marcel found himself curiously back in silence once again, Anthony having stopped his yelling. Trying to listen while he had the time, he heard Tyler’s voice arguing with Tony’s before someone asked “You let him-wait, what in the hell is that?!” before a bunch of rustling.

It was quiet for a few moments afterwards, before he heard a quiet “Oh fuck…” uttered from someone, before an even louder ‘Oh fuck!” came from the same source, the door suddenly shaking as someone tried to force it open, the pounding returning as whoever was behind the door (Anthony or Tyler at this point) tried desperately to get into the bathroom.

Holding his stomach, Marcel tried to ignore it as the pain started back up again and this time, he couldn’t fight the feeling anymore, pulling sensation become more apparent with every second he didn’t listen to his body. Eventually, at the peak of the pain, he pulled his legs back as best he could and went with it, hands white knuckled, gripping the sides of the tub as he bore down and started pushing. This lasted a moment or two, before he moved to hook his arms under his thighs to hold them up. He needed to finish this, now.

Given everything, it was most likely still going to be a while. He just hoped nothing bad would happen. He still had his fears, but they seemed stupid in comparasion to what was unfolding.

He was about 5 or 6 pushes into his momentum when 2 things happened. 1, he felt a very big mass at the base of his spine grinding up against the hole behind his parts that felt like hell on Earth and 2, the door handle suddenly shook so hard that it unlocked on it’s own and both Anthony and Tyler fell though it and onto the tiled floor, which MArcel now realized had streaks of blood from him dragging himself earlier on it.

He would have done something, but he was in the middle of a push, a sudden burning rippling though his lower half and causing him to let out a cry as it increased, making him have to stop, his whole body dropping as he panted, the sudden feeling recessing to a point, but staying in place as he tried to catch his breath.

Grunting, he went to go put his arms around the back of his legs again to push again, not caring about the other two, when suddenly an arm that wasn’t his hooked itself under his right leg in his arm’s place, while his hand on the same side was forced open by another, his head suddenly resting against a broad shoulder as he leaned forward.

Panting, Marcel knew it was Anthony above him and he moaned, head pressed against his arm as the pain came back, the burning pain flaring along with his exhaustion.

“**T-Tony I…I can’t, I can’t do this anymore…please **Tony** make it stop...**”

“Yes you can Marcel, you can do this. It’s coming, just a few more pushes and it’ll be out...”

“**No, no, I-**ahhh**!**” He was cut off as his legs curled automatically, the burning feeling unbearable as he bore down with all his might before there was a sudden loud wet pop and he fell back despite being half held up, moaning.

However, he didn’t get a break as the pain swiftly came back, making him curl up again, feeling the stretch get worse as he pushed more. By the time he had eased up on pushing, it almost felt like he was going to tear in half, but he grit his teeth and kept going, before a sudden slick sound entered his ears, along with a plop as something fell from him.

Trying to sit up and failing, he felt something small kick him in the leg before Tony suddenly stumbled and reached down, handing him a quiet and small but heavy and angry squirming bundle of limbs to him which suddenly scrunched up it’s face and started wailing, Marcel bursting into tears soon after. It was a girl and she was beautiful, so beautiful.

Holding her close, Marcel tried his best in vain to really look over her, see her toes and fingers and the curls in her hair and Tony’s nose, but soon felt another shift in his still full stomach she sat on and a just as heavy burst of the same oil like water tinged in pink gushed from his body, followed up by another extreme pain as his legs curled back up again on their own to start pushing again, the breaks between the pain non existent now.

Holding onto her as gently as he could, Marcel bore down again, Anthony still supporting him as the next baby fought the process like the last, the ending having to have him bite down on Anthony’s arm to push so hard the head shot out in one go, before another little girl, identical to the last was born into the world and just as heavy and angry, but quiet, pressed up against his chest bloody and exhausted like Marcel was.

Panting, Marcel was lied back, both girls on his chest as he looked up at Anthony with desperate eyes, the twin girls splayed out his chest.

He watched as Anthony, still obviously in shock, bent down to his level again, only to look at the girls and shake his head, bewildered

“Jesus Christ Marcel, why didn’t you say anything?”

“**You said to-**” Marcel wheezed, trying to get out what he wanted to say, but Anthony suddenly shushed him, a hand on his head. “It’s okay, you can explain later, when you are all okay and not sick anymore.”

Before he could do anything else, there were paramedics flowing in though the door, a very freaked out Tyler behind.

Marcel was rather grateful for that, as he was zoning out here, just too tired to move as the paramedics looked him over and got him out on the stretcher.

However, when he realised the girls weren’t on him anymore, he started to freak out.

“**Don’t take them away, please. Please don’t-**” He called out weakly despite himself, feeling faint as he struggled to look around to see if his babies was okay. When had they stopped crying?

Before he finally faded out into darkness, he felt someone grab his hand and gripped it tightly.

“We’re right here Marce, I promise, we’re right here, it’ll be okay...”


End file.
